


Breathless

by kaloo_kalay



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaloo_kalay/pseuds/kaloo_kalay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd lost his Rose, he was broken without her. But then he found someone who wanted to fix him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

He knew she was different from the first moment she walked into his life. He'd been in a bad way. He'd lost his Rose because he was afraid to say three little words. Three little words could have changed everything. Three little words and he'd still have his Rose. But then he wouldn't have met her now would he?

She'd smiled at him, helped him back up to his feet. He'd felt breathless. Her crooked smile, nearly silver eyes and dark hair. He'd swallowed and licked his lips, his eyes on her lips. She'd been saying something to him he realized. She'd stopped and he blinked.

"Sorry, what was that?" She shook her head and laughed.

"You're comin' with me, you're ice cold and you need some very strong coffee." And for once he didn't protest, he allowed her to pull him to a near by building. He'd remembered walking, well, stumbling, up the stairs to her flat.

He'd woken laying on her couch and he wasn't sure what had woken him at first. He'd heard humming, not very loud but he heard it. He'd gone towards the kitchen and she stood there, leaning against the counter with a cup in her hands.

"Excuse me, but I never seem to have gotten your name." She'd spun around, eyes surprised.

"I didn't say it, Doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> So this plot bunny was bouncing around in my head for the longest time before I got this written. I've been thinking of adding to it, but for now this is a stand alone.


End file.
